


Encomium - The Award

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1525]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's almost Christmas time and Gibbs is forced to attend the award ceremony by Jenny after the loss of Kate.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1525]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: 2020 Twelve Days of Christmas, The Writer's Guild Community





	Encomium - The Award

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/04/2003 for the word [encomium](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/04/encomium).
> 
> encomium[ en-koh-mee-uh m ]  
> noun, plural en·co·mi·ums, en·co·mi·a [en-koh-mee-uh] .  
> a formal expression of high praise; eulogy:  
> An encomium by the president greeted the returning hero.
> 
> This is for Day 2 of the Twelve Days of Christmas challenge. Today's prompt is Family.

“Why does the award ceremony always happen at Christmas?” Gibbs grumbled. 

“Why? You got other plans?”

Gibbs grunted. “Why does it matter if I do or not? Doesn’t everyone invited have other plans?”

“I dare say it would do you good to just accept the encomium, Jethro. Maybe you’ll learn a thing or two even.”

“Doubt it, Duck.”

Ducky tutted. “Is everyone else besides Mr. Grumpy ready for the ceremony?”

“Yep,” Abby blew Gibbs a kiss. “I made sure everyone had their clothes in the lab.”

“It’s a damn conspiracy is what it is.”

“Now, Jethro, we’re just proud of you is all,” Ducky soothed.

“Nothing to be proud of Ducky. What have I accomplished this year? Getting Kate killed?”

“Your superiors do not see it that way. Besides what could you have done?”

“I don’t know. Something. I should have known that Ari would target us.”

“Seems to me you were there because you knew what Ari was up to. You were all wearing bullet proof vests. What more do you think you could have done?”

“Shot him.”

“You did not know where he was until he fired, Jethro and your hand gun didn’t have the range needed.”

“Damn it, Ducky. Kate is dead and they’re giving me a fucking medal. For what?”

“For stopping Ari from killing more people. If it wasn’t for you, he wouldn’t have stopped at Kate.”

Gibbs huffed. “Doesn’t seem like enough.”

“It never does. It never does.”

Abby stamped her foot. “Enough of this moping. Tonight is a happy night. They’re honoring one of the best people we know. Smiles, people.”

“I don’t smile, Abs,” Gibbs growled.

“Well try. For me?” Abby batted her eyelashes at him.

“What are you all standing around staring at me for? We have an awards ceremony to go to, do we not?” Gibbs snarled, but the corner of his mouth crinkled upwards.

McGee, Tony, Ducky, and Abby exchanged grins as they all filed out of Abby’s lab and headed toward the ceremony. They joined the rest of the crowd milling about waiting for the ceremony to start, which included Madam Director. 

“I trust you’ll save a dance for me, Jethro,” Jenny purred.

Gibbs shuddered and mouthed, “Save me,” to the group. They exchanged glances and as one shook their heads. “Traitors,” Gibbs quietly grumbled.

Tony patted Gibbs on the back. “Buck up, it’s only one dance. You just have to make sure it stays only one dance.” Tony leaned over and whispered in Gibbs’ ear how to get Director Shepard to bet with him, so that he could set the terms to be only one dance. Of course, he would also have to make sure it was a bet he would win or he’d end up dancing all night with her.

Gibbs shot Tony a grateful look, but before anymore discussion could occur everyone was asked to find their seats. Gibbs glanced at who was sitting next to him and paled. He wasn’t going to survive sitting next to Jenny for the whole ceremony and having to dance with her. 

Fortunately, Abby noticed his dilemma. “Here, switch with me. I’ll sit next to Madam Director.”

Gibbs felt kind of bad for Jenny. He recognized the grin on Abby’s face. She was plotting something and Madam Director was going to get a face full of whatever it was.

Sure enough after only 15 minutes, Jenny was starting to look constipated from Abby’s constant dialogue. Gibbs wondered what they were talking about, but not enough to move closer. The dance with Jenny would be enough to find out all about it, he was sure. 

Jenny would undoubtedly be all riled up by the time they made it to the dancing. Hopefully that would make it easier to talk her into a bet that would guarantee his freedom from her for the rest of the night. Of course, it might make dancing with her extremely awkward, but that was pretty much destined to happen anyway.

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when they finally brought out the food. At last, they had movement. Soon his torture would be over, he hoped.

Of course, the food left a lot to be desired. He poked at it with his fork disinterestedly. He was pretty sure that it was a crime to serve this to people.

“Where’s the meat?” Gibbs grumbled.

“Not everything is about the meat, Jethro. Vegetables are good for you too,” Ducky pointed out.

“Seriously, what is this? Are we guinea pigs?” Gibbs continued to move the food around on his plate. It really didn’t look appetizing to him. “Where’s the real food?”

“Well the green things are green beans or haricot vert if you want to be fancy,” Tony offered with a touch of sarcasm.

Gibbs shot him a dirty look. “I can tell that.” 

“Just eat it. It’s not as bad as it looks,” Ducky half ordered.

Gibbs grudgingly took a bite of the green beans. He munched half heartedly. These things were still mostly raw. The only reason he wasn’t completely pissed off was because it was free. Otherwise, it wouldn’t be worth the price of admission. Even the steak sucked. The thing was rubbery and so well done it might as well have been ash in his mouth.

He ate what he was willing to, but left most of it on the plate. It offended his sensibilities to waste food, but he literally couldn’t stomach anymore of it. He thought these things were supposed to come with decent food, but he should have known better. Guess he’d be stopping by a burger joint on the way home tonight.

Eventually, they took the meal away and replaced it with dessert. At least, dessert was tasty, though sparse. A filling meal this was not and after that very unsatisfying experience, they expected him to sit through a bunch of speeches about things he really couldn’t care less about. 

If the food had been decent, he could have at least attempted a food coma and zoned through most of the speeches. Now, he was disturbingly awake for them. He really didn’t need to know about how baby five had helped Enrique improve the form, whatever it was.

He was actually surprised that Jenny wasn’t up there announcing the awards. Apparently, SecNav had decided to run things today and Jenny didn’t seem to care. She was too busy making calf eyes at him.

He couldn’t wait for this ceremony to be over. He tried counting the minutes, but it just made it drag by even more as he realized how much time they still had remaining. Then it came his turn. He listened as they described his accomplishments this year and badly wanted to roll his eyes. This was so much bullshit. Seriously, he hadn’t done anything that memorable, but he went up and claimed the little medal when the rest of the table made sad eyes at him as he tried to ignore his award.

He really hoped that the night was almost over. He’d have more fun in his basement with the boat and it didn’t even talk back. Unfortunately, it looked like they weren’t even halfway through the awards, yet. 

After another hour, Gibbs was really dragging. His frown grew more and more pronounced as the night dragged on and soon Jenny would expect him to dance with her soon.

At least once they were allowed on the dance floor, he’d be able to watch the rest of his team kicking back and having fun. That was a minor price to pay for the team’s smiles. He really did care about them even if he was a bastard most of the time.

A loud cheer resounded through the room as the music finally turned on and signalled the end of the awards part of the banquet. Some would leave now, but most would stay for at least one dance. Knowing his duty, Gibbs stood up and held his hand out to Madam Director.

They talked for a bit about inconsequential things as Gibbs tried to lull her into a false sense of security. The awards seemed to have distracted her from whatever Abby had been talking about. Either that or she was trying to ignore it in an attempt to impress him. He knew not which.

Tiring of whatever game Jenny was playing, Gibbs interrupted “What do you say to a little bet?”

“About?”

“Oh just a friendly little wager.” Gibbs tried to play it off, not wanting to arouse Jenny’s suspicions.

“What are the stakes?”

“If I win, this is our only dance. If you win, you get as many dances as you want.”

Jenny’s eyes lit with fire. She couldn’t resist the chance to dance with Gibbs for the rest of the night. “You’re on. What are we betting over?”

Gibbs had to think about that for a bit, but he finally came up with something that he was sure that Jenny would never believe that he knew was true. ”I bet you that McGee has Mom tattooed on his ass.”

“What? That’s quite inappropriate, Jethro.” Jenny faked shock.

Gibbs just held Jenny’s gaze, not giving an inch. “Are you squelching? I automatically win if you back out.”

“Fine.” Jenny huffed. “Now, how do we prove who won?”

“Abby!” Gibbs yelled across the room.

“Boss man?” Abby appeared almost out of thin air near them.

“Do you still have the picture of McGee’s tat?”

“You bet, boss man.”

“Show it to Jenny.”

“Whatever for?” Abby questioned.

“Just do it,” Gibbs growled.

Abby looked at Gibbs for a minute before understanding dawned, “Of course.” She whipped out her phone and pulled up the picture that Gibbs was referring to. “Here you go, Madam Director.”

“Damn it,” Jenny glared at Gibbs.

“You know I never make a bet I might lose.”

Jenny frowned. She’d forgotten that in her desire to spend more time with him. “I should have remembered that.”

Abby winked and grinned before waving as she returned to the table. Gibbs could hear McGee going, “Did Gibbs really just have you show my tat to the Director?”

He wasn’t worried, though. Jenny didn’t care about the tat and he’d explain to McGee if he really had an issue with it. They mostly seemed to be laughing about it now.

When the song drew to a close, Gibbs happily escorted Jenny back to the table. It wasn’t long before some auspicious politician asked Jenny to dance. Normally, this wasn’t of significance, but as soon as she was far enough away from their table the entire team turned to Gibbs, “You ready to bail out of here?” 

Gibbs grunted.

“Great. Let’s go.”

“Where?” Gibbs asked.

“There’s a new bar in town that we think you’ll like.”

“You think I’ll like it, Abs, or Ducky does?”

“It’s not bad, Jethro. Almost decent for a pub,” Ducky murmured.

Gibbs nodded and they all left and made their way to the new bar. As Gibbs walked in, he was greeted by a roaring shout. It seemed like everyone he knew was there even Mike Franks.

Despite the loss of Kate, Gibbs enjoyed the family and friendship that filled the bar. Even the strangers happily joined in the celebration. While he was deep in thought, Tony appeared at his side. “Come on, Gibbs. Don’t be a stick in the mud. This party is for you.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine where I am.”

“That won’t do. Abby insisted that you must dance.”

“Where is she then?”

“Requesting the music.”

“I’m not dancing unless everyone does.”

“No problem. Come on, Probie. Time to dance, Gibbs’ orders.”

“I don’t have anyone to dance with,” Tim protested.

“No problem. This will be a group dance. Up,” Tony ordered, pulling on Tim’s hand to get him standing up.

Gibbs couldn’t help chuckling as basically the entire pub joined in on their dance to “Mockingbird”. It reminded him that while he may have lost Kate and his girls, there were still so many people that he cared about. This right here was his family. 

Christmas would be here soon, a time of family, a reminder of all he lost. He hadn’t looked forward to Christmas in a long time, but as he looked around at the friends and family who surrounded him and were happy for his accomplishments despite the pain they shared with him he couldn’t help wondering if it was time for a change. Maybe it was time to bring his girls out into the light and share his happy memories with his friends.

He knew his girls would like them all and he hoped that they would like them too. He just wished that the award ceremony hadn’t been quite so close to Christmas. There wasn’t much time for people to change their Christmas plans now. 

It might be too late to change things this Christmas, but he couldn’t help feeling like that’s what Christmas was all about. It was too long since he’d embraced the family nature of Christmas. He nodded to his father who had apparently been invited to this get together as well. At least, his dad would stay for Christmas. 

It would be good to spend time with him again. He’d missed family and friends for so long, but he only had himself to blame. It was definitely time for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
